To Bite The Hand That Feeds You
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: There's a whole lot more to amity then just ghosts, Danny and the gang soon realize this and are pulled into a world they never even imagined existed. No PP. OC. AU. No slash. No Mary Sue/Gary Stue. Warning: Contains vivid descriptions,gore,cursing,possible drug/alchol use, and possible elicit scenes. Rated T for now, but may go up later. Please read and review! Thanks! It's fixed!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

White light of the moon pierced the thick veil of trees, winding around their awkward, bent bodies and casting fain shadows on the forest floor. The distant hoot of an owl made up the bass line for the lonely song of the forest. The silhouette of a figure camouflaged by in the dark could hardly be seen kneeling before a small, fairly new gravestone.

"Happy birthday Ebony" A soft voice just above a whisper blended into the wind and filled the sky where it had soon faded. A pale hand poked out from the shadowy veil the night shrouded the figure in. A single white rose rested gently in it's grasp. Slowly and ever so delicately the rose was lowered to the ground, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now" The last words were finished in a breathy whisper.

"No more midnight visits, no more white roses" The figure said, his gaze pointed skyward,studying the empty night sky before his eyes found the moon. He sat there for a moment, becoming lost in the moon's beauty.

Faint screams filled his ears and the horrible memories came rushing back, but as soon as they touched the surface he forced them back, and they remained dormant in the back of his mind. Memories that he could not erase, memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I made a promise" The unknown, unidentifiable figure spoke, his voice full of forbidding.

"Ebony" His voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I loathe myself for what I've done, and I will never forgive myself. I can't... I deserve death, I deserve to be thrown into the deepest pits of hell" The figure hissed, his voice tinged with hatred.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this, not with this guilt. I can't take it anymore! I miss you Ebony! Oh god I miss you so much! and every time I think of you, I remember all of this happened because of me, me! I did this! and I can't stand this thought!" He dug his nails into a nearby tree and yelled in his frustration, and when he pulled his hand away, large claw-like marks were left in the bark.

"I wish I could go back and undo what I've done. I wish that I had never been born into this...or at all"

"These creatures, these damnable creatures! They weren't meant to exist, we are an abomination to this world!" He shouted, balling his hands into tight fists and digging his nails into the skin of his palms.

"In a sense this whole thing started with me, and It'll end with me. Death will come to me, and we will be together once more, but I have to fix this first. I can't leave this world knowing they still roam the earth, knowing that they pose a huge threat to the human race" He stopped speaking for a moment then began again.

"When the curse is lifted and I am free from the devil's uncanny grip, once I'm sure the world is safe from my kind, once I have fixed things...I will be punished for my wrongs, for your death" The figure said, his voice dropping below a whisper at the last word.

"Tonight I leave this place in search of the cure" He said then, using the soft glow of the moon which illuminated the sky, he walked out of the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 1

A figure shrouded in darkness leaned up against a tree, hands shoved in his coat pockets, and hood draped securely over his head. A soft laughter emanated throughout the forest, causing a wave of goose bumps to crawl across the boy's skin. His head snapped up, started by the sudden noise.

"Is…someone there?" He hesitantly asked the empty air. Not long after and the emptiness was filled once again with that eerie, almost child-like laughter.

"Hello?" The boy asked, pushing himself from the tree. Dull green eyes became slits as they scanned the woods before them. Nothing could be seen but the dark silhouettes of many mangled trees. The laughter came again, ripping through the dark. At first it was a low, slow almost moan that gradually built up to a high pitched, ear shattering laughter that left an uncanny echo trailing behind it.

"Who…who's there!" The boy demanded, a fear like no other starting in the pit of his stomach. Despite the fear slowly creeping up his arms, and the sweat collecting in tiny dew drops on his forehead, the boy remained his composure. He stood tall among the tangled mess of trees with his shoulders upright, eyes attentive and lips pressed into a thin, hard line. His stance was fearless, but the sporadic beat of his heart begged to differ.

"Elliot, if this is another one of your sick jokes, it's not funny!" He yelled, his voice as strong and steady as his unwavering stance. Only the soft rustle and crunch of leaves could be heard in response.

"Come one man, quit messing with me!" He called out, hoping to get some kind of response, the familiar voice of his older brother preferably. Instead, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something white dart across the woods, then disappear out of site. It was far too quick to be his brother, too quick to follow.

"What the hell?" The boy hissed under his breath. Behind him at a short distance appeared a figure, who just as quickly ducked behind a tree. The ghastly laugh came again, enveloping the boy with it's icy fingers. The sound was so close, but it was everywhere, coming from not one direction, but every.

The boy sheilded his ears from the overwhelming sound and spun around, bewildered eyes desperatly searching for the source of the laughter.

Then it happened.

From behind him a twig snapped under pressure. The boy cautiosly turned, his ears ringing and heart pounding in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and all rational thinking left him when he came face to face with a young girl. His throat became dry, his palms moist with sweat,and his heart nearly world slowly turned upside down as he starred at this girl.

Widened, fearful green eyes took in the child's long, stark white gown which hugged at her milky white skin and flowed elegantly to the ground. He also took in her mouse brown hair and watched as it danced in the soft winds. His eyes slowly grew wider, his expression even more bewildered and un-believing as his eyes found her thin, pale pink lips, petite nose and finally her soft green eyes which seemed to almost glow. He looked her up and down a few times, drinking in her child-ish innocense.

The child starred with unflinching eyes which seemed to hold a world of pain. The boy's lips moved numbly but no sound followed, he was incapable of words. The girl smiled tenderly, then turned and began walking away without a word. The boy stood stock still, paralyzed with shock. After a moment, he blinked and the paralysis seemed to melt away.

"... who are you?" The boy asked in almost a whisper, not quite believing what he'd just seen. He couldn't understand the overwhelming feeling that washed over him. Why did she look so much like him? Who was this girl?

The boy looked up to find that the girl was now feet away from him.

"Wait!" He called after her, but the girl didn't seem to hear him and she continued to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He tried to ask but again he got no answer.

"Come back!" He yelled, and began began to run after her. In a matter of minutes he was sprinting to tryu and catch up with her, but some how she managed to stay one step ahead of him. As he followed her he tried again and again to get her attention, but each time he recieved silence in reply.

Before he knew it the girl stopped dead in her tracks, and he nearly ran into her when he skidded to a stop. Panting, the boy looked about himself only to find that he was no longer in the woods. Everywhere around him was grass, black, charred grass.

"Where are...?" He started to ask but stopped short when out of the corner of his eye he spotted building engulfed in red hot flames. Smoke as black as night rose from the house and spread it's lethal tenticles across the sky.

"What ... is this?" He asked but when he turned around the gril was nowhere in sight.

"Where did you go?" He asked aloud. The girl did not reply but deafening screams filled in for her. The boy's head snapped toward the house as the fearfilled screams peirced his ears. A roller coaster of emotions washed through him as he cautiously stepped toward the house, not entirely sure of what to do.

Should he get help? Should he try and help himself, risk his life for people he doesn't even know?

"Help!" The shrill cry of a young girl ripped through the air and tugged at his heart strings. Without a second thought he tore down the hill that seperated him from the house, but stopped when he spotted a group of silhouetted figures gatheres around the house.

Where they trying to help? Could they be the one's that got out? Wait a second... were they laughing?

His eyed grew wide as he stepped closer and began to realize what was happening. The shadowed figures surrounding the building were the cause of the fire. Woops and hollars filled the air as the unknown figures rushed around the house, dumbing whole comtainers of gasoline onto the house.

Wait! Look there!

On the far side of the building someone was trying to climb out of a window. The boy's heart filled with hope, then quickly lost it when gun fire ripped through the air and the person collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. He gasped in shock and a new kind of fear enveloped him.

"Please help me!" The helpless plea of a young girl could be heard over the fire. His heart clenched and he found himself running toward the building. Just as he was about to kick down the door a shout from his right stopped him. He spun on his heel to find a man that looked to be in his twenties with mangled dark brown hair, tossing an empty jug of gasoline into the burning inferno. His hear stopped as he starred at the man, sure that he would kill him... only the man didn't seem to see him.

"Make sure none of them escape!" He bellowed, then jogged right past the boy to the other side of the house. The boy let out a long breath as the man past, then went for the door again. The door crumbled under the force of the kick and fell to peices. Wasting no time, he rushed into the house, dodging debris and searching frantically for the smoke was already thick and it was becoming increasingly hard for the boy to see, let alone breathe.

"Where are you?" He called out, his eyes shifting from their dull grey color to the feirce yellow eyes of the hunter in an attempt to see through the thickening smoke. The screams of an unpset baby caught his attention, followed shortly after the determined voice of the young girl.

"Delvin! Don't worry, I'm coming! I'm gonna get us out of here baby brother!" Her voice eminated from down the hall. The boy followed the voice down the hall and repeatedly called out for the girl, and that's when it caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the cradle that held the screaming infant, and the little girl fighting her way toward it.

She was no less than two or three feet away from the cradle when a loud defeaning crack echoed through house, and seemed to shake it's walls. The boy watched as a bullet propelled through the air at speeds no human could follow. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion, and the boy tried to lunge toward the girl, to shove her out of the way or even take the bullet for her, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to shout, to scream to do anything, but to no avail he was forced to stand and helplessly watch as the bullet ripped through her back and erupt from her chest.

The girl stood open mouthed, gaging on her own blood, in shock of what had just happened. Smoke started to rise from the bullet hole and the skin around in began to burn. Her mind had finally caught up with her body and a strangled scream burst from her lungs and her body began to fall to the ground, but before it even touched it's surface it had been reduced to ash.

In horror the boy realized he had collapsed to the ground. The smoke had taken it's wiry arms, reached out and snatched the boy by the throat. He fought the smoke, but it was far too strong, and he far too weak, and it had forced him flat to the ground. With tears standing in his eyes and a scream caught in his throat he watched as a large fire holding a smoking gun stepped toward the cradle.

A large hand reached into the cradle and yanked the screaming baby out, ready to snap it's neck. The blanket it was wrapped in fell away from it's head to reveal silvery-white hair and sad grey eyes.

A shock ran up the boy's spine as he laid eyes on the infant, instantly making a connection.

The hand latched around the baby's neck released itself, and the owner of the hands; a large bulky figure carried the screaming child out of the house.

"No!" The boy on the ground tried to scream but it came out as more of a hoarse croak. He tried to move but still he could not. Soon the fire began to over take the whole house, and no sooner was the boy enguled in firey hot pain. His world soon became dark and all coherence was gone, with the exception of a constant pressure on his shoulder.

Moments later and the boy's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on his side on the forest floor, with the little girl hovering over him protectivly, small hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Why?" The boy's voice came out as more of a whisper. He looked up at the girl and waited for an answer but she only shook her head and looked to the ground. ABruptly the boy snatched the girl's tiny hand off his shoulder and shoved it away.

"Why are you showing this to me? I already know what they did, so what's the point!" He shouted, his voice laced with anger. He stood up, and knocked the little girl over by accident when he did, and she fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this? Why make me relive this? You don't understand how guilty I already feel! They killed you because of me, I understand this! and I'm sorry!If I could go back and fix this I would, but I can't! I'm sorry." He yelled angrily. He sighed heavily, fighting the lump in his throat, then he turned around.

The little girl starred up at the boy with sad green eyes, and a tear stained face. She shook her head and the next thing the boy knew she had dissapeared.

"Wait!" He tried to call out, but she could no longer hear him. Without warning the boy collapsed to his hands and knees and dug his nails into the soft dirt underneath him. A sad, low howl ripped from the boy's chest before he burst into tears. The silent tears rakced his body violently as he beat the ground with his fist to let out all of the anger, sadness and frustration he had been holding in for a long time. Soon the tears had died down and the boy was left breathing heavily

After letting out what he had bottled up inside he had managed to calm himself down enough and was able to stand. He pulled his hood over his head once more and began his trudge back to his new apartment in Amity Park.


	3. Chapter 2

Fingernails dug into the scalp of a messy silver haired head which was burried into both hands of it's owner. A deep throaty growl escaped the boy's lips as a fist slammed into the mirror before him, causing the glass to crack and a few pieces to fall away. The boy looked up at the mirror and stared helplessly into the eyes of his broken up mirror counterpart.

"Why does this keep happening?" The boy asked under his breath, knowing it was pointless.

_It's happened for the past week, only this time was different... this time he could see the little girl's face, and this time he realized that little girl was his sister. What was she trying to tell him? If she was even trying to tell him anything... or was she just plain haunting him..._

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and with one shaking hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Killer! Murderer! ... Monster!_

The silver haired teen raised his head and looked into the face of his reflection. He leaned in closer to the reflection when he thought he saw something move. When he came closer to the mirror, the eyes before him slowly became a deep violet, the lips became a plump pink and curled into wicked smile, and the hair grew into a long waterfall of wavy black. The boy flinched and took a step back from the sink. A low, slow taunting laughter ripped through the air. The boy's heart began to race and a wave of nausea washed over him as the image of the woman he once loved flashed before his eyes.

"Monster!" The girl bellowed, smiling cruely at the boy. The boy's new mirror counterpart continually repeated the word and each time it said it, it's voice grew stronger, and with each word the reflection grew in size until it was about to burst out of the glass.

"Enough!" The boy yelled, backing up into the wall behind him, but the taunting wouldn't stop. Deep crimson red began to seep through the cracks in the mirror and spill onto the floor, then a sharp pain peirced the boy's head and he collaped to the ground.

"Stop!" He shouted, gripping his head and shutting his eyes against the seeminglty endless laughter. The image of the girl he once gave his heart too once again flooded his mind.

_Monster! Your a monster, a murderer!_

"I'm sorry Ebony" The boy whispered, his heart clentched and a deep gut feeling came over him. He opened his eyes and stared down at his hands, but something wasn't right... suddenly a pool of dark blood sat in his hands and seeped through his fingers.

"No. no, no no!" He said over and over and he frantically tried to wipe his hands clean of the blood, but nothing he did helped. He stood up in a panic, rushed to the sink and with shaking hands he turned on the fauset but what poured out wasn't water. He was surrounded by red and nothing but red.

"Why?" A sad, soft feminin voice asked. The boy looked back up at the mirror to find that the woman behind the glass had changed composture. Tears streaked her bloody and dirt clotted face. Sadness, confusion and betrayal were al etched clearly on her petite facial features.

"I loved you..." She said, chocking on her words when a large red smile crept across her face. That sickly red substance oozed from the wound and spilled in tricklets down her neck and breasts, staining her milky white skin.

"Ebony.."The boy said, reaching out for the girl, but when his hand made contact with the glass the girl fell to pieces and that silvery mess stood behind the broken glass once more.

"Ebony!" He cried, his voice resonating off the bathroom walls and leaving it's pain filled echo ringing in his ears.

"Why? Why torture me with this guilt like this?" He asked in a strained whisper, then burried his face into his hands and allowed the silent tears to rack his body once more.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and managed to supresse his sadness and guilt and lock them once more into the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked back up at the mirror, relieved to find that it was him and only him that starred back.

"Pitiful... your just a sad mess!" He yelled, angry that he let himself become so weak.

A thick sheet of fog collecting at the edges of the mirror brought him out of my thoughts; he had forgotten he had left the water running. After peeling his clothes off he stepped into the shower. At first the water stung but soon it became a soothing waterfall.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he allowed the hot, steaming rush of water to wash his worries down the drain. Once he finished washing his hair and rinsing his body of suds he stepped out of the shower patted himself dry, then towel dried his hair. With the towel now wrapped around his waist, he found myself in front of that dreadful and crack filled mirror once more.

_At least I looked a little more... alive? _

He thought, taking note of how the long, hot shower had given a bit of color to his other wise almost sickly pale complexion. Absent mindedly, he traced a large scar on his chest, following it, as it jaggedly cut across his chest at an angle.

He sighed and pulled then, let the towel drop before slipping on a pair of boxers, followed by a pair of dark colored ripped up jeans. He yawned, glanced back up at the mirror and observied his "outfit". The shirt hardly covered the tattoos he had on either shoulder.

_Ah well, a jacket should take care of that._

As he thought this he pulled on a tattered and worn black leather jacket which he didn't bother to zip up. Next, he slipped on a pair of black leather boots, and pulled his jeans down to where the sort of ruffled up at the top of the boots.

Shoving a hand in his jacket pocket, he felt around for the all too familiar small box that slumbered there. When he pulled his hand out next, a cigarette came out with it. He placed the cigarette between his lips and walked out of the bathroom. He then picked up his bag which lay by the door and slung it over his shoulder. Nonchalantly, he checked the watch on his wrist; he had twenty minutes before school started.

As much as he hated school and bein around crowds, he came to the conclusion that the best way to blend in with these people was to go to school like a normal seventeen year old, which he was anything but. Also, if he got to know these people a little maybe they could point him to the right direction and help him find what he came here for.

Once he was outside, and the door was locked securely behind him he lit the cigarette. Inhaling a deep breath of the intoxicating narcotic, he slumped up against the wall and allowed himself a moment of peace, before the chaos that was bound to ensue.

_I am in complete controll, I will not loose myself to the beast again_

He mentally encouraged himself, or at least he tried, miserably at that. His stomach was wound in knots and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He sighed and looked out toward the city, taking another hit and exhaling in a slow continuous breath, watching the smoke lazily drift off and disappear into the sky. He then decided it was time to go.

He pushed away from the wall and made his way down the stairs which rocked so violently under his weight, he thought they would collapse. But he guessed that was to be expected with a dirt cheap apartment. After a few moment of wandering aimlessly around the parking lot, stalling, he had found the bike rack.

Once at the bike rack he freed his bike from it's restraints and straddles the battered old red Harley. With a bit of disdain he took one last long drag of his cigarette then crushed in underfoot, and with a loud rev of the engine he was peeling out of the parking lot and shooting off toward the school.

In a matter of minutes he was pulling into the school parking lot. The loud roar of his bike's engine caused a few head to turn as a circled the school in search of a bike rack. After circling the school twice he found one, it was unsurprisingly empty.

He dismounted his bike and chained it up before shaking out his wind blown hair which was now dry. He could feel various eyes on him as he shrugged on my bag and made his way toward the school entrance.

_Gees what's with the starring? Havent any of these kids seen a motorcycle before?_

As he was walking into the school he passed a small group of kids his age. His eyes passed over a raven haired boy then another boy wearing a red berret, but paused when they landed on the girl in black drab walking with them. He took in her hair which was as black as night and her petite facial features, then her violet eyes... violet eyes which looked so much like Ebony's...then his vision became red once more and those bloody memories came rushing back at him.

The guilt hit him like a brick and he staggered back a few steps. Memories were flying at him in a jumbled rush. Faint, pain filled screamed echoed in the back of his mind. He tried desperatly to push the memories away and in his desperation he turned around and was just about to open the door when...

_Stop!_

One of the many voices in his head shouted, and he did just that, he stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath, supressing the panic and guilt.

_What are doing! Ebony's dead! And the only way you'll ever be able to be with her again is if you find the cure and fix this mess! You can't do that if you freak everytime you catch sight of a pair of violet eyes. When did you become so weak?_

"uhh hello?" A feminine voice broke through my thoughts, he looked down to find a gorgeous latina standing just a few inches shorter then himself.

"huh? oh uh... were you saying something? Sorry, I was..." He stuttered, leaving off in a mutter.

_Weak! _

"Ya know, you're pretty cute, you could even be A-list material" The feminine voice came again.

_pitiful!_

"Uhh... excuse me, I have to be somewhere" He said, brushing the girl off and heading toward the office.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking! Do you know who I am? I am..." The girl's voice faded behind him as the office door shut.

"Good morning" A woman who looked to be in her forties greeted him with a warm smile.

"Mornin' " He replied, with a small warm smile that matched the woman's almost exactly, only his was faked. There was a slight awkward silence before she spoke up again.

"Oh! uhm you must be Viddict Silvar. Goodness me, I'm sorry I should have recognized you as a new student" She gave me an apologetic look, and then started looking through a folder.

"it's fine, we all make mistakes after all" Viddict said, flashing her a sideways smile. She handed him his schedule and with a thank you, he left the office.

Once he left the office he bumped into the principle they both apologized for their clumsiness and she offered to show him to my first class. With another faked smile he took up her offer, he didn't want to get lost in this tiny school, I mean because that was so easy to do right? Anyway, he thought he'd just go with it and they walked down the hall, which was now empty; he didn't even realize how long he had been in the office.

After an awkward conversation about motorcycles, and how her husband loves them, they finally made it to the classroom, Mr. Lancer's room to be exact. Viddict stood patiently outside the door as she stood in the doorway and greeted Mr. Lancer, explaining that he had gained a new student. The principal walked into the room and motioned for him to follow, he was hesitant at first, not exactly comfortable with being shown off to the class, but it's inevitable, so as reluctant as he was he walked into the room.

The first person my eyes landed on was _her_. My heart nearly stopped when my eyes landed on hers.

_She looks just like her..._

He forced his gaze away from her, and tried to focuse on the rest of the class but ended up looking at the ground instead..

_Get ahold of yourself damn it!_

* * *

Sam's pov:

A knock on the door put a pause to Mr. Lancer's long and boring lecture which had put half the class to sleep. Lancer sighed from having been interrupted and opened the door. The class perked up, relieved to be given a break from Lancer's monotone voice, especially me. I watched uninterested as the principal stood in the doorway and explained something to Mr. Lancer before entering the room. Once she was in the room, she motioned at the door for someone else to follow.

"Come on in Mr. Silvar, I'm sure the rest of the class would like to meet their new class mate" The principal said, and in walked a teenage boy that looked slightly too old to be a sophomore. He was wearing black biker boots, over dark blue jeans which were ripped. He also wore a thin leather jacket that was open to reveal a plain red shirt underneath.

To top it all off, long silver chains hung from his jeans and a black studded belt rested at his hips. What really caught my attention though was his Choppy silver hair came down to about his shoulder, and was parted in the middle completing the bad boy, biker look.

"Hey goth girl! Did you invite your boyfriend or something?" I heard an all too familiar voice shout from behind me. I turned around and flashed a venomous glare at the blonde jock. The new student didn't seem to be affected by the jock's outburst, I noticed this when I turned back around.

_No way was that guy my boyfriend, I never even seen him in my life...although he is kinda cute... what am I saying! I like Danny, he's the only one for me... wait! Did I really just think that?_

"Mr. Lancer, this is Viddict, Viddict Silvar, and he'll be joining your class" The principal said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. uh...Silvar" Mr. Lancer shuddered.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Lancer asked, motioning toward the class.

"No" Was the only reply Viddict gave, as he shook his head slightly, and glanced around the room. His eyes met mine for a brief second, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes change color... but it was probably just a trick of the light.. right?

"Right then, if you'll have a seat them Mr. Shade" Mr. Lancer said. Viddict nodded his head and made his way toward the back of the room, and sat in the seat directly behind me, which also happened to be the seat directly in front of Dash.

"Yo! new guy!" The jock called out once Viddict sat down.

"The back row is reserved for the A-list only. You know what that means? It means you've got to find a new seat!" Viddict ignored the jock and pulled a notebook out of his bad.

"Hey! Did ya hear me pretty boy!" The jock yelled, trying to grab the attention of the new guy. I was having just about enough of this, and turned around to put a stop to the jock's taunting, but it looked like the new guy had it handled.

Fuming, the jock leaned in toward Viddict, thinking that if he knocked him in the back of the head, he'd have his attention then. Just before Dash's palm made contact with the back of Viddict's head, he had turned around and snatched the jock's hand right out of the air.

"Don't try that again" Viddict hissed, putting emphasis on the don't.

"Oh yeah? You gonna make me?" The jock retorted and tried to pull his hand away from Viddict, but his grip was like stone. Viddict growled under his breath and increased the pressure on the jock's hand, causing him to sequel in pain and squirm under the pressure, in a sad attempt to loosen the boy's grip. My eyes went wide and I gave Danny, who was sitting to my right a questioning look, he gave me just as questioning of a look in reply.

"Ow ow ow! Ok, ok! Let me go!" The jock shouted, and Viddict released his grip with a force full shove.

"Gees, what's your deal man?" Dash asked, rubbing at his sore hand. Viddict breathed a heavy sigh and turned around, only to come face to face with me. He looked surprised at first, but that soon melted away. A look of curiosity crossed his face as he searched mine. I studied the boy's face, taking in his sharp features, chiseled jaw and those grey eyes...

What really caught my attention though was something I failed to notice before; the scar that ran over his lip in a diagonal line, starting at about the middle on his cheek and ending just bellow his lower lip on the right side. Apart from the scar, he really was quite attractive.

"Can I help you?" Viddict asked. He must have noticed my starring.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just...hi, I'm sam" I stuttered.

_What a way to make your self look like an idiot Manson_

To my surprise, a playful smile lite up his face.

"Viddict, Viddict Silvar, but I'm sure you already figured that out" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It's different..I like it" I replied with a warm smile. I waited for his answer but I didn't get one, I glanced at his eyes to find that he he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Uhh.." I said after a moment, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hmm?" Viddict said, coming back to reality

"You were starring..." I trailed off, not wanting that to sound awkward, but with my luck it did anyway.

"Sorry, it's just that you...remind me of someone" He said in a sad whispered voice, and looked down.

"Oh" I said, in about the same tone, sensing that we were getting onto a touchy subject.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat.

"Sam, Viddict, am I interrupting something?" Mr. Lancer asked, tapping his foot with impatience. Both Viddict and I shook our heads in silence.

"Good" Mr. Lancer said, satisfied and headed back up to the front of the class to continue his lecture.

I sighed and gave Viddict a sheepish smile before turning around. When I turned around I found Danny starring back at the two of us.

"What?" I mouthed, and raised my shoulders in a questioning motion. Danny only shook his head and turned toward the front.

* * *

You have no idea how frustrated I am with this damn chapter. I hade to rewrite it three time, three fucking times! Somehow each time when I tried to upload it, it got deleted _ Sometimes I really hate technology ugh.

Anyway, I'm done ranting now. So, what do ya think so far? Is anyone actually interested in the story? Or should I trash it?

Please review if you read and let me know what ya think. I'll continue it based on if I get any good feedback, I just wanna know if this story is worth it or not. I'm really trying not to make Viddict a Gary Stu or whatever so if he starts to turn into one let me know and I'll try and fix it.

Thanks for reading! :)

Oh and sorry about having the second chapter double for a while, that was part of the problem I just mentioned _


End file.
